


the art of staying

by cerealkller



Series: the art of you and i [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Neil Josten, Tenderness, all the characters are just mentioned, andrew minyard’s sweet addiction, hinted rape bc of drake, idk how to tag, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealkller/pseuds/cerealkller
Summary: 25 things Neil has learned from staying with Andrew.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: the art of you and i [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820209
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	the art of staying

**Author's Note:**

> tw. mentioned/hinted rape. even if it is just a slightest hinted mention of it, please don’t read it if you’re uncomfortable with the topic. 
> 
> hello! im back with neil’s counterpart of the ‘the art of hating you’. thank you for all the love given to it.
> 
> this is the second and the last part of the series! i hope you enjoy reading it

1\. He despises dark chocolate. Buy the sweetest milk chocolate you can find in the store. He loves caramel in his chocolate the most.

2\. Always leave a note for him on the bedside table when you go for a run. 

3\. Patch him up after he spars with Renee. Add ointment to his scars and wounds. Bandage his knuckles. Ice his bruises. Smooth through his hair and kiss his forehead.

4.Don’t pity him for his past.

5\. You can never undo the past. You can never hurt the people who’ve placed their hands on him.You can never take away all his pain. Instead, be by his side as he learns to heal. Be patient and wait for him. He has all the time in the world to heal. 

6\. Andrew’s coffee: 70% milk and sugar, 30% coffee itself. You don’t think it should be considered coffee.

7.Let him rest his head on your shoulderin plane rides. It helps him calm down.

8\. He likes holding your hand too.

9\. When he wakes up from his nightmares, don’t ask him about it. Prepare him a cup of hot chocolate and give him space. Touch him if he says yes.

10\. Never take his yes for granted.

11\. His shampoo smells like lavender. Buy a lot of it.(You’ll benefit from this most). 

12\. He enjoys chocolate chip pancakes with an unhealthy dollop of whipped cream. Cook it even if it pains you.

13\. When the new members talk shit about Andrew— fuck it. Make their trainings hell.

14.When he tells you that you don’t need to protect him, just let him be. He’s never had someone watch his back before. But it’s okay, he’s got you now.

15\. He looks good with green nail polish. It matches his eyes.

16\. He drives at night when he can’t fall asleep. Accompany him no matter how sleepy you are. It’s okay, you can both be sleepless together.

17\. He looks like a dream under the moonlight.

18\. Let him beat you and Nicky in Mario Kart. He’ll never admit it, but he loves winning.

19\. He’s a Hufflepuff. He flicks you when he gets a text from Jeremy Knox congratulating him as his fellow house mate.

20\. Consider this: Andrew and cats. Andrew and two fat cats. Andrew, two fat cats, and you all together. 

21.Your curls tickle his thighs. These moments are the rare times you hear his laugh.

22\. He and Aaron, are actually in fact, a pain to have breakfast with at 7am. It really must run in their blood.

23\. The freckles on his back are your favorite places to kiss him.

24\. He traces the A tattooed on your finger often. A for Abram. A for Andrew. A for always.

25\. You’re happy you stayed. He knows. He’s the reason why. 


End file.
